In conventional manufacture of packaging container filling liquid food such as milk, soft drinks and like, web-like packaging materials comprising flexible laminate material are in-fed to a filling machine. In the filling machine, the packaging material is sealed along the longitudinal direction, and is formed as tube like shape. While the tube-shaped packaging material is transported downward continually, liquid food is filled up upward. The tube-shaped packaging material is transferred to a seal apparatus, and is transversal-sealed in predefined interval While being clamped by the seal units from both sides, in the seal apparatus. By cutting the transversal-sealed portion, then a plurality of preliminary containers filled up predefined amount of liquid food are formed, and the preliminary container is formed into a final packaging container. The seal units face each other and have a counter jaw and a heat seal jaw disposed with freely forward/backward moving. The counter rail and the heat seal bar are disposed to the counter jaw and the heat seal jaw, respectively.
FIG. 3 is a sketch drawing of a seal apparatus for transverse sealing the packaging material filled up with contents liquid.
FIG. 5 is an illustration of a cutter counter section according a conventional seal unit.
FIG. 6 is a perspective view showing flap holdings of the container filled up with contents liquid.
In the views, the reference numeral 28 indicates the counter rail, the reference numeral 29 indicate the heat seal bar.
The web-shaped packaging materials 10 in two sheets are clamped between a working surface of the counter rail 28 and a working surface of the heat seal bar 29.
In the working face facing against the counter rail 28 in the heat seal bar 29, the first, the second induction heaters 31, 32, having the predefined intervals up and down, facing the packaging material 10 and having convex projection 77 are disposed.
In this case, the packaging material 10 is clamped with the counter rail 28 and the heat seal bar 29 and is sealed transversally with pushing and heating by advancing forward the packaging material 10 each other.
The packaging material 10 has a laminate structure comprising of a polyethylene layer, an aluminum foil layer, an adhesive layer, a paper substrate and a polyethylene layer in order to outside from inside of the formed packaging container.
Therefore, the packaging materials 10 in two sheets are clamped with the counter rail 28 and the heat seal bar 29, and is heated by impressing seal voltage to the first, the second induction heaters 31, 32 with convex projections 77.
The innermost polyethylene layer in the first portion 10a and the innermost polyethylene layer in the second portion 10b of the packaging material 10 are pushed and melted each other mainly in an area corresponding to the first, the second induction heaters 31, 32.
Impressing of the seal voltage to the first, the second induction heaters 31, 32 is stopped and the corresponding portion of the first, the second induction heaters 31, 32 are cooled.
A seal portion S comprising of the first, the second transverse sealing portion S1, S2 are formed in the portion corresponding to the first, the second induction heaters 31, 32 in the first portion 10a and the second portion 10b. 
Subsequently, the seal section S is cut with a cutter section 50, and a container is formed.
In the cutter section, a groove 55 is formed on the working surface of the heat seal bar 29 in order to prevent any deterioration of the cutter 51 when the cutter 51 built-in to the counter rail 28 cuts the packaging material 10 (10a and 10b).
In the conventional seal apparatus, the groove 55 is formed on the working surface of the heat seal bar 29 and/or the heat sea jaw so as not to damage the point of the cutter 51 when the cutter in the counter section cuts the packaging material 10 (10a and 10b). Therefore, however, when the packaging materials 10 are pushed by the working surface of the counter rail 28 and the working of the heat seal bar 29 for the transverse sealing, because of no back pressure of the portion of the packaging material 10 corresponding to the groove 55, the contents liquid remains as stagnant liquid 59 between the packaging materials 10a and 10b corresponding to cutter recess portion 55.
Therefore, the liquid of the stagnant liquid might unsanitarily decompose before consumer's use because the stagnant liquid 59 remains at the section S of the packaging material separated individually.
Moreover, when flap 71 adheres to the container wall in the formation of the container as shown in FIG. 6, an adhesiveness of the flap decrease in case the liquid of the stagnant liquid pollutes the adhesive area.